


A Tarrlaq Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [51]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tarrlaq Fanfic

            “…and though the task of rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe began so long ago, before even the ending of the Hundred Year War, it is in these ways that it has been derailed, and our Southern brothers and sisters lead astray," Unalaq finished, his hands clasped intently as he gazed out the window.

            That seemed as good an end to Unalaq’s monologue as he would get, so Tarrlok took a deep breath, sighed, and said, “Yes, Chief Unalaq.”

            Unalaq nodded and turned back to him.  “You know I’ve always thought highly of you, Tarrlok.  You are strong willed—and determined, traits that make you truly representative of the North.”

            Tarrlok held up a hand and stood.  “You’re praise is appreciated, but please—I’m just a man like any other.”

            "Yes," Unalaq mused, then smiled.  "Well, you shall have my full support on your venture to Republic City.  Perhaps a dent can be made there, in those Water Tribe citizens who have fled their spirituality and traded it in for the hollow promises of the city, with a new representative from the North."

            It could be said, if one knew him (knew his history) (knew his _parentage_ ), that Tarrlok was just as certainly a part of those hollow promises, that hollow city, as he was a part of the North; that those very promises whispered to him, beckoned him; that there was some circle to bring to a close outside of the conflicting (dwindling, disappearing, struggling for relevance) spirituality that plagued and divided the Water Tribes; that Tarrlok _himself_ could say that he had no interest in the spiritualities of the Tribes, in taking part in Unalaq’s upcoming plans for his young wayward niece, that other vendettas, other plots were at work regarding the Avatar.

            It could be said that this whole meeting was nothing more than a political farce.

            If Tarrlok was being honest.

            Instead Tarrlok smiled his most professional smile, and said, “Of course, Chief Unalaq.”


End file.
